1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of injecting a sealant such as adhesives (sealant) in the cracks occurring in concrete structures, stones, tiles or mortars to repair those and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such repairing method of concrete structures by injecting and filling a suitable sealant under pressure into the cracks occurring in the above structures has been carried out.
In order to fill the sealant such as adhesives in such kind of crack, however, there have been such drawbacks as it needs some special techniques and a long time, and further it results in a low processibility. In addition, because the filling process was carried out by the hand of an operator, it has often happened that the crack was widened due to the individual difference of filling pressure, that the finished mortar of the concrete surface was peeled, or the sealant was not filled sufficiently due to the lack of the suitable pressure.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of filling a sealant with a high processibility employing a low pressure and a low velocity, without depending upon manpower, and an apparatus to be used for carrying out the method.